Kiira
|finished =5/20 1/24 TBD |challengewins =4 (tribe), 2 (individual) 9 (tribe), 2 (individual) 5 (tribe), 1 (individual) |votesagainst =4 5 TBD |dayslasted =37 39 TBD }} Kiira is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Wild West. She was previously a contestant on Survivor: The Everglades. She later returned for Survivor: Sri Lanka. In The Everglades, Kiira quickly stood out for her brash personality, unusual appearance, and tendency to yell. She formed a close bond with Eijiro, which connected her to the majority León alliance. She entered the merge in the minority due to multiple idol plays taking out key members of the León Alliance. However, Kiira remained loyal to Ayra and the other members of the sinking ship. Although she managed to outlast several members of the opposing alliance due to infighting and winning immunity, she was finally voted out at the final five as the final member of the once-promising León Alliance. In Wild West, Kiira reunited with several of her Everglades castmates, although tragically, she could only watch as they were eliminated one by one before any of them but her ever had the chance to reach the merge. However, Kiira had quickly bonded with Kohaku and especially Nagisa on the original Mahwat tribe, though she often felt on the outs. Eventually, Kiira became Nagisa's closest comrade along with Speedwagon until the Brit quit. After a few more remaining Tribal Councils and the revelation that it was going to be a Final Two instead of a Final Three facing the jury, Kiira won the deciding challenge and chose to take Nagisa along with her to the Final Tribal Council. There, despite criticisms of her just tagging along with whatever Nagisa did, her active social game and underdog story swayed enough jurors her way to award her the title of Sole Survivor in a close 6-5 vote. Survivor Voting history |-|Survivor: Wild West= |} Trivia * Kiira was the first three-time contestant in Survivor. * Kiira's luxury item in both of her seasons was a jar of honey. * Kiira was the first person to ever win Individual Immunity. * During the Everglades Q and A challenge, Kiira received the most votes for the questions "Who is the most honest?", "Who never shuts up?", and "Who mistakenly thinks they're running this game?" * Kiira is tied with Amanda O'Neill for the most challenge wins overall in a single season, with 11 during Wild West. * Kiira was the only contestant on Wild West to go from Mahwat to Hukthar then to Mahwat again. * Kiira won the same challenge, Get a Grip, at the Final 6 in both The Everglades and Wild West. * Kiira has been part of the winning tribe for the same challenge, A Crate Idea, in all three seasons she's participated in, The Everglades, Wild West, and Sri Lanka. * Kiira started on a green tribe in all three of her seasons. * Kiira, Fox McCloud, and Alice Liddell are the only three Sole Survivors to not have one of their votes be negated by an idol in their winning season. * With 76 days played, Kiira has spent the most time playing Survivor. Gallery Kiira full.png|Art by djunk855 Category:Female contestants Category:The Everglades contestants Category:Wild West contestants Category:Sri Lanka contestants Category:5th Place Category:Sole Survivors Category:Characters played by Squid Category:Characters from Monster Musume